


A well respected man

by CherryPie0



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Steve is Howard's friend, Steve is in his 30s, Top Steve Rogers, tony is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: "It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm starting to think that you're avoiding me, Mr. Rogers," he says with a ridiculous pout on his lips. He knows that Steve has been in fact avoiding him; he does that sometimes. It's been months since they started fucking and Steve still tries to convince himself that he should stop this. Luckily, he always fails.





	A well respected man

**Author's Note:**

> The title's from the song _A well respected man_ by The Kinks.
> 
> I hope you enjoy ❤️

While Tony was in college, he did his best to avoid going back home, visiting only when he wanted to see his mom; finding excuses not to wasn't even that hard. He was actually rather busy, after all. 

And maybe he should have delayed graduating, he thought when it was over, but only three years later, at the age of seventeen he was back home again. 

His father congratulated him with a pat on his back, as if he had barely done anything, but fortunately Tony knew better than to expect more, so it was fine; kind of. 

It was only couple of weeks later after he had come back, however, that his life finally got a little interesting. 

They had invited Steve over for dinner, which, sure, was nothing new - his father loved that guy - apart from the fact that Tony hadn't seen him in years.

Steve hadn't really changed after all this time - apart from the fact that he seemed to have gotten even bigger than he was, _Jesus those arms!_ -, but apparently Tony had, if Steve gaping at him when he saw him was anything to go by. To Tony’s disappointment, Steve was quick to hide his surprise, returning to being formal and polite as he welcomed Tony back. 

During dinner, Tony stayed mostly quiet, not really eager to participate in any kind of conversation with his father, spending most of it looking at Steve, subtle enough to not draw any attention. 

He was quite surprised when he caught Steve stealing quick glances at him - several times - but he shrugged it off at first; Steve hadn't seen him in ages, he was just curious. 

That's what he kept telling himself, until his eyes met Steve's, just for a moment, and he saw the older man blush – actually fucking _blush_ \- before quickly looking away. 

Needless to say that Steve left soon after. 

Luckily Tony knew that he would be coming back again. And _again_. 

**

Tony's plan was moving slowly, but he was definitely making progress. For once, he was sure by now that Steve's interest in him wasn't just curiosity. 

Steve almost choked on his water that one time that Tony appeared in the living room with just his boxers on, and even though his face turned a deep red, Tony knew that Steve barely even took his eyes off him and his ass the whole time he was there. He heard him ask Howard to repeat what he said at least three times in just a few minutes, apparently too distracted to pay attention to anything else. Tony could hardly hold back his giggles. 

Then there was the incident with the ice cream; Tony should not forget to thank whoever thought it was a good idea that they have ice cream for dessert. He honestly lost count on how many times he caught Steve staring at his lips and tongue- Tony had made sure to sit across him at the table that time, making a show of lapping at his ice cream, relishing the way Steve's eyes kept glancing at him. 

It wasn't long before Tony finally managed to actually do something, apart from drawing Steve’s attention and teasing him in any way he could. 

It wasn't easy to find Steve alone - people were always around - but when he did, he of course couldn't just let his chance go.

He had finally cornered Steve in the kitchen, and even though Steve didn't give in immediately, Tony had to admit that it was easier than he expected. A bit of touching and him batting his eyelashes and licking his lips rather suggestively, some pouting and _oh but Mr. Rogers, I really thought you liked me... don't you?_ and that's all it took for Tony to get his kiss. It ended way too fast, but still, it was the beginning of everything. 

**  
**

Tony drags his feet lazily as he makes his way to the lab, hoping that his father hasn't returned home yet. He frowns when he sees the lights on; damn it, not his lucky day then-

_Oh._

"Mr. Rogers. I didn't know you'd be here," Tony says when he sees Steve sitting on the couch, his lips twitching up in amusement at the way Steve immediately tenses up, visibly enough for Tony to notice. 

"Tony. Hey," he replies with a small nod, sitting up a little when he notices Tony approaching. 

"Is my father here?" He asks, looking around to check, even though Steve has already shaken his head no. 

"No. I, uh, I actually thought we were supposed to meet here at six, but apparently he'll be back in an hour or so," Steve says with a shrug, looking like he's ready to flee. 

Tony can't let that happen, of course. 

He hums and keeps walking towards him, stopping only when he's standing right before Steve. "It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm starting to think that you're avoiding me, Mr. Rogers," he says with a ridiculous pout on his lips. He knows Steve has been in fact avoiding him; he does that sometimes. It's been months since they started fucking and Steve still tries to convince himself that he should stop this. Luckily, he always fails. 

"Tony, don't..." Steve says - he's honestly becoming less and less convincing every time they do this - but doesn't protest when Tony slowly pushes him back on the couch, so he can slip in his lap. 

"Don't what?" He asks as he makes himself comfortable on Steve's thighs, not able to stop the small smirk that makes its way to his lips. 

"Don't... don't _this_. We can't, you know that," Steve tries again but Tony ignores him, reaches for his hands so he can place them on his own hips. Steve leaves them there. 

"But it's been _so_ long, Steve. Didn't you miss me?" He says and grinds his hips down, causing his breath to hitch when he feels Steve harden in his jeans. 

"Your father might come any moment now."

"Doesn't that make it more fun, though? I think it kinda does," Tony insists, smiling when he sees Steve's resolve slowly crumbling to nothing.

"We really shouldn't-"

"But we _will_," Tony says - it's the truth, after all, they both know it - and then connects their lips together, successfully muffling whatever else Steve wanted to say. 

Steve returns the kiss immediately, his previous reluctance completely disappearing now that he has given in, his hands squeezing Tony's hips and drawing him closer. 

Tony rocks his hips more urgently now, making them both gasp against each other's mouth, their cocks rubbing together through their clothes. It's been more than two weeks since the last time they fucked and Tony really missed this; missed Steve’s hands on him, and his mouth, and his cock inside him. 

Plus, he's really fucking horny, _all the damn time_. 

He reaches for Steve's jeans and works them open - no time or enough patience for him to wait any longer - his hand slipping inside right after. 

"I want you to fuck me," he breathes out, their lips still brushing together, his hands gripping Steve's cock that's already fully hard and leaking, sending another jolt of arousal to Tony's groin. 

Steve nods his head, quick to agree this time, and cups the plump cheeks of his ass, kneading them in his palms. 

"Lube?" 

"Do you really think I just carry lube with me around the house?" Tony asks incredulously, pulling away just so he can raise an unimpressed eyebrow at Steve, who at least looks a little sheepish. 

"I'm _not_ fucking you without lube, Tony. I don’t wanna hurt you-"

"Oh come on now, don't be like that! I can take it, I promise," he says and squeezes Steve's cock in his hand to remind him what's waiting for him. "Pretty please?" He asks sweetly, grinning when Steve lets out a resigned sigh. 

"Okay fine," he says and gestures for Tony to get up. "Come on, hands and knees."

_Oh._

Okay then. 

Tony is quick to obey, positioning himself all on fours on the couch, his body thrumming with anticipation when he feels Steve reach for the waistband of his sweats. 

He hears Steve gasp quietly - probably at the lack of underwear beneath his pants - and he bites his bottom lip to muffle his giggles. 

Soon there are hands cupping his asscheeks and he greedily pushes back into the touch, arching his back, silently asking for more. 

And more Steve gives him. 

Tony knows Steve likes to tease him before actually giving him pleasure and relief in any way, but apparently he's not keen on risking getting caught by Howard - admittedly, that would be rather awkward - so, today Tony doesn't have to wait long before Steve's tongue is licking into his hole, his lips sucking on his rim, his beard scratching against his tender skin. 

He can't hold back his moans as Steve fucks him with his tongue, thrusting it in and out at an impatient pace. Steve's hands are gripping his cheeks firmly, spreading them apart and keeping them like this so he can work him open more efficiently, making his hole loose and wet. 

Steve pulls away to spit right on his entrance and then pushes the saliva in with his tongue, continuing to ease it in and out until he's pleased with how relaxed and slick Tony's inner walls have become. Then, two fingers replace his tongue and Tony can't help whining, reflexively clenching and unclenching around the new intrusion, welcoming the digits inside him. 

"Fuck- fuck I think... I- I'm gonna come… ah shit, I'm _really_ fucking close," he warns and quickly reaches for his dick when Steve hums his permission. He jerks himself with fast, hard strokes, greedily pushing back on Steve's fingers, his balls tightening the moment Steve brushes over his prostate. He hastily grabs some tissues from the table beside the couch when he feels his orgasm approaching, managing to catch most of the thick spurts of cum before they fall on the couch. 

He gasps when Steve removes his fingers, feeling his hole fluttering, empty and ready to be filled. He quickly gets up from the couch and removes his sweats, climbing into Steve's lap again once he has drawn both his jeans and his boxers down, his cock, hard and thick, straining against his stomach. 

"God, I fucking missed this," he says, still a little breathlessly, and takes Steve's cock in his hand, spitting on the head and spreading it all over the length. When he deems it ready he lifts himself up on his knees and Steve's guides his dick in his entrance, gripping Tony's hips as Tony sits down, inch by inch sliding inside him. 

Tony stops to take a breath once Steve is fully buried inside him, welcoming the familiar sweet sting of pain as his ass is being stretched around the considerable girth of Steve's cock. 

"Take this off," he says, not giving a chance to Steve to move or reply as he reaches for the buttons of his plaid shirt, starting to work them open, exposing smooth skin and muscles beneath it. 

He slides his hand under the shirt and grips Steve's shoulders as he finally starts rolling his hips, moaning quietly at the way Steve's cock rubs against his inner walls, filling his hole perfectly. 

Steve allows him to set the pace, as always letting Tony guide. Tony thinks it's because he feels guilty and thinks that this somehow makes fucking his friend's underage son less wrong.

Tony doesn't mind; it doesn't last long anyway. Eventually Steve's control slips away and all he wants is to see how loud he can make Tony scream; most of the time the answer is _very_, very loud. 

Sometimes, however, Tony has to rile him up a little bit to get there, which admittedly is rather entertaining; Steve is always good at fucking him hard enough to shut him up when he wants to. 

It seems like today is one of those times. 

"You know... the last time you came for dinner, my father wouldn't shut up about you after you left... What a great man you are and that basically you can do no wrong... and maybe I should spend some time with you because, you know, you'd be such a good influence, of course..." Tony tells him, leaning closer to nibble playfully on Steve’s full bottom lip. He keeps rocking his hips at tantalizingly slow pace, taking his time now that the need to come isn't that urgent. 

"And you wanna know what the funniest thing was? All I could think about while he was talking was how my ass still burned from your beard, still slick and warm inside with your cum because I still hadn't had the time to shower after we fucked."

"Tony..." Steve rasps and Tony can hear both the shame and the arousal in his voice; it's always such a good combination when it comes to Steve. 

"I wonder if he would still think like this about you, if he knew how much you like seeing his son bouncing on your cock," Tony says, reveling in the way Steve flushes and looks guilty, and yet his eyes grow darker with arousal and want, the grip on Tony's ass even more possessive than before. 

"Oh don't be like that, Rogers. I know you... After living by what's right your whole life, it turns you on to know how wrong this is, you get off on it. It's exhilarating, isn't it? My father could catch us like this at any moment, and you're still hard inside me-"

"_Tony_. Shut up," Steve all but growls now and it immediately makes Tony's hardening dick twitch in response. 

"He might even think that you're taking advantage of me. That could be fun," he says, taunting Steve even further, even though he's sure his father would probably blame him for seducing Steve or something like that. He wouldn't exactly be wrong, but it doesn't matter, anyway. 

"I know what you're doing, Tony."

"And? Is it working?" He asks, the words barely having left his lips when he gets his answer. Steve maneuvers them both without much effort, until Tony's lying on his back on the couch, with Steve between his legs and still buried deep inside him. 

"Why do you always have to talk so fucking much?" Steve mutters and Tony can't help grinning as he meets his eyes; Steve never talks like that, unless he’s too aroused and buried deep in Tony’s ass.

"Language, Mr. Rogers," he says, chuckling when Steve lets out frustrated groan. 

"That's why I like it when you suck my cock. At least you can't talk then," Steve tells him, eliciting a surprised laugh and then moan from Tony as he starts snapping his hips, setting an unforgiving pace immediately, pounding into Tony's slick hole. 

Tony's words die in his throat when the next thrust finds his prostate and he can only whine when Steve pins his hands on the couch, leaning closer to catch his lips into a messy kiss. Tony wraps his legs around his waist, encouraging him to go harder, faster, his cock bouncing against his stomach every time Steve rocks his hips forward. 

He loves riling Steve up but the result is definitely the best part of this. Steve's bulk covers his body completely as he fucks into him, driving his cock in and out of his hole relentlessly, both of them panting, their chests heaving against each other. 

"Now that's much better," Steve grunts. "I like you more when you're like this."

"Liar. You fucking love it when I can't keep my mouth shut," Tony says smugly and Steve shakes his head quite fondly, even as he delivers another brutal thrust that has Tony mewling. 

"Not gonna last much longer," Steve warns him and Tony nods his head, bucking his hips to meet Steve's thrusts halfway. He's definitely not gonna last long, either. 

"Touch me," he says- or more like _demands_, and Steve glares at him half-heartedly before obliging. 

"Brat," he mutters under his breath, making Tony grin; he has learned by now that Steve loves it when he's being a brat- which admittedly is most of the time. 

Steve tugs roughly at his cock as he keeps pounding his ass, Tony's whole body tensing and shaking with his impeding orgasm. 

Steve's name falls from his mouth in a broken whine when he reaches his second climax, shooting his release all over Steve's hand and his own t-shirt. Steve continues fucking him through his orgasm, Tony's oversensitive hole tightening around him, soon sending him over the edge, as well. 

Tony lets out a silent whimper when he feels Steve filling him up, hot seed flooding inside him. 

"Shit," Steve breathes out once he's done, letting his head rest against Tony's shoulder as they try to catch their breath. 

They get up eventually - no time for post-coital cuddling, of course; Howard's probably on his way by now - and start getting dressed, careful to not make a bigger mess that they already have. 

"Tony." Ah, here we go. Tony knows what it means when Steve's tone gets serious like this. "We can't continue like this."

"Why? I mean, sure, if you want us to switch I'm game, but I thought you liked this," he says with a casual shrug, as if he doesn't know what Steve's referring to. 

"I'm being serious, Tony."

"Oh, are you now?" He asks with a raised eyebrow, leaning closer to press a kiss on Steve's lips. "You might wanna go to the bathroom to freshen up a little. You look like you've been running or, you know, having sex. We'll talk," he says, already heading to the door, and sends Steve a playful wink before leaving.

Maybe he'll go back to the lab once he has showered, when his father is there, as well. It always makes Steve so uncomfortable, it's really entertaining. 

Plus, the more Tony makes him blush and stutter the harder Steve fucks him the next time they meet. So, it's obviously not Tony's fault that he enjoys teasing him so much; who can blame him, right? If he's lucky he might even get Steve to fuck him again tonight. 

Oh, this is going to be so much fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Feedback is always appreciated 😁❤️


End file.
